Secrets Of The Past
by Sparkling-Ruby Gem
Summary: For some reason the girl's of Gundam Wing are weirdly being attacked. When a weird and disgusting prank is found in Relena's house the girls suddenly disappear. As the boys look for them they find that what they want to know is in the past.
1. Default Chapter

**Secrets of the past**

Summary: "What if everything you knew about Relena and the girls was fake?" The girls of the GW show were always at the side. It was as if they were studying things at times. Why? Have you ever thought what would it be like for them in the past? How much do you know about the girls? Well, all your knowledge isn't going to work know because you have no idea who they really are.

Ruby: Wasn't that a cool summary! jumps up and down

Aqua: No, and I'm surprised if anyone reviews. crosses arms

Diamond: Can I just say the disclaimer before we start a fit.

Pearl: Nope 'cause I'm going to say it; Ruby doesn't own Gundam Wing if she did you'd have to run fast very fast.

Ruby: I don't get it?

Aqua: Oh whatever! Look- (gets cut off by Pearl and Diamond before she makes me throw a fit)

Ruby: Oooook any way this is 3 years after Endless Waltz! Heero mysteriously disappeared after the movie and all the rest of the gundam wing pilots pretty much are colonel advisers coughQuartorcough and the rest work at the preventers. The pairings are R+H, C+T (You'll find out how later) D+Q (Don't ask), H+D, S+W. And side pairings Noin+Zech and Une+Treize (Explained later)

* * *

"bleh" talking

'bleh' thinking

(Bleh) Me and my weird talking!

Relena sighed as she shuffled all of her papers. 'For crying out loud how do they expect a 19 year old to do this work?' she thought getting up from the freaking hard papers.

Relena had been working on the colony issues that had been about peace with neighbors unsettling. As she walked in the office she saw Noin and Lady Une walking towards were she was.

Noin had been having a hard time. She, Noin, had gotten with her brother but it was like her brother was very distant and it didn't really seem like a relationship. Relena had more then once seen Noin sobbing next to Lady Une.

Lady Une was the same as always yet she seemed to be missing Treize more and more. Relena personally thought it was because MarieMaia was acting more and more like Treize.

Relena was so caught up with her thoughts she didn't notice Noin and Une walk up to her. "Hey Relena! How have you been doing?" smiled Noin as she tapped on Relena's shoulder. "What! Huh? Lu, Lady Une what are you doing here?" said Relena jumping at the tap.

"Well we just came to inform you that the girls are in the garden waiting for your little lunch in with them to begin." Said Lady Une her lips twisting into a small smile. They then began walking out of the building and into the multi-flowered garden. They came up to a patio with chairs and junk. (Excuse my lack of language I have no idea what those thingys with tea party stuff is) There sat Cathrine, Dorothy, Hilde, and Sally all siping tea.

Relena sat down and Lady and Noin left. "So what are all you guys doing here?" said Relena smiling. All of a sudden the drinks went down and hard faces replaced the sweet nice one. "Relena you know we have to go back sometime. When our reports got shorter they became demanding." Said Sally.

"I have no idea what you mean." Relena a firm smile on her face 1. "Relena all of us can feel it and I'm pretty sure all of us got a letter to return home. 2" said Catherine sadly looking away. Everyone was silent, they had all gotten letters they all knew what was about to happen. "I heard from Wufei that they are bringing in all the Gundam pilots because of the threat in the colony. (Again some one want to point me out how to name the colonies?) And that was the first time he actually told me something that was very unjustice and didn't say unjustice after the sentence." Said Sally breaking the silence after 5 minutes. Everyone gave a bitter laugh as they sipped their drink.

"Ladies I invite you over my house tomorrow, since our meeting must be cut short." Said Relena picking up her things. "Relena," Hilde said and Relena turned around, "Heero is going to come alright because I'm pretty sure Duo will drag him here." Relena's eyes widened but she just smiled again and nodded leaving swiftly. As all the girls said goodbye.

**Next Day**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Relena's house**>>>>>

Ding Dong went the bell of the Peace Craft residence as the last guests arrived. "Hello Pagen!" said Hilda as she walked infront of Duo and Heero. Pagen showed them into a large rest area were everyone was. As they all walked in Heero met Relena's eyes. Everything was silent to, through Zech just growled 3. "Uhh, good evening you guys." Smiled Relena nervously as she walked up to greet them. Everyone just continued the party. Heero went to talk to the guys as Relena chatted with the girls every now and then glancing at Heero who'd do the same. "Relena lets go up to your room I'd like to see your wardrobe please!" said Cathrine, Relena just laughed and nodded.

** Upstairs>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

"So Cat what did you really want to talk about?" said Relena a cool look passing over her face. But as they opened the door to Relena's room they gasped.

The room was covered in blood. On the left wall there was two signs a heart and a star. On the right wings and the elements. They were all drawn with blood. In the middle were 5 poor doves pinned to the wall by arrows they looked as if their blood was sucked out. An above them were the words; 'You know the saying '**You can run but you can't hide**.' Go back your mission is over.'

Dorothy and Sally just started to shack. While Relena sat on the ground dumbfounded and Cathrine and Hilde both let out blood curling screams.

**Downstairs**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The scream made many heads look up. "Relena" whispered Heero as he ran upstairs closely followed by the others. When they got up the girls were rocking back and forth sobbing except Relena. Relena got up and touched the wall with the dead birds. "My god!" gasped Lady Une as she saw the room. Noin just put her hand over her mouth. They were all silent as a single drop of blood from the middle bird dropped.

* * *

Ruby: OOOOHHHHHHHHH! 0.0 That seemed kinda darky!

Pearl: Must find happy place! runs away

Diamond: Ok! Anyway r&r pls!

Aqua: Some how I'm going to get a make over if I don't shut it won't I.

Pearl: Hell yeah!

Ruby: Sticks bar of soap in mouth of Pearl Don't say bad words Pearl. Anyway R&R


	2. Escape

**Secrets of the past**

Ruby: Yeah! I got another chappy out! Does the victory dance

Everyone except Ruby: o.O,

Aqua: Even I'm getting creeped out so let's just do the disclaimer.

Pearl: OK! Ruby doesn't own Gundam Wing if she did she would have turned the series into a shoujo (girly, romantic) series.

* * *

The preventers were swarming the place. After the girls had found Relena's room covered with blood, they (the boys) had called the other preventers to start investigating the scene. 

The girl's discluding Lady Une, who was upstairs giving orders, sat quietly drinking the hot coco that the maid had brought them, in the dining room. They had been told that the perpetrator had been long gone so they weren't in any serious danger.

"Let me guess they want you back?" said Lady Une as she made her way to them making sure none of the other people in the house could hear her. "You guys didn't get any letters?" wandered Sally. Noin and Une just shook their heads.

"Well we really are of no use to them anymore. We are more guiders instead of fighters now." Said Noin softly putting her cup down and staring at the ceiling. All the girls just looked some where else. They all knew what was coming. They to leave they would only 'cause more trouble if they stayed.

"Hey girls are you alright?" said Duo appearing from the crime scene followed by the other guys. He went up to Hilde and slipped an arm around her waist. All of them put there masks back on with fake smiles. (A/n that didn't make sense to me, how 'bout you guys?) Zech looked over at Noin to see if she was alright but didn't go over to comfort her. Noin nodded and gave him a smile, but if you looked closely then you'd see a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"We are fine," smiled Relena as she stared down at her cup. "Through I think it's best if everyone went home. I will just stay in another room." Everyone agreed but Heero would only leave if Relena had at least 5 body guards out side her door.

/That night/

"Dream do you read me?" whispered a shadow hidden in the tree. "Yes Elements, I'll be out in a few minutes is everyone there?" asked Dream. "Yes but Phoenix stayed behind she said that she rather stay here if you didn't mind. Anyway I've got to go" Said Elements as she lept out of the tree long blond hair flying behind her.

In the room holding an old style walkie talkie (A/N Remember the original story line of Gundam Wing happens way way in the future) was Relena Darlien Peacecraft. A suitcase lay neatly packed on the bed and the room was neat and tidy like no one had ever been in the room. Relena looked around the room for a final expection. ' It has to be like I was never here.' She thought as she quietly crept to the window.

She sweat dropped at the alarm placed on the window to alert the guards if any one entered or left the room. With skills of a master theft she deciphered the code to the alarm and discarded it. She lept out of the window from her four storied bedroom and landed gracefully on her feet. But accidently triggered an alarm. "Damn!" whispered Relena as she ran swiftly away from the guards that were running in her direction. She ran fast and did a backward flip over the gate and landed gracefully again.

"Took you long enough 'Lena!" said Cathrine who had appeared out of the shadowed alley. "No time they're after me!" said Relena impatciently as she grabbed Cath and ran down the alley where 4 other people waiting.

"What took you so long! I could have gone home and back and still have to wait for you!" scolded Hilde as she sat next to Sally and Dorothy. Relena just glared at her which immeditly shut her up. Relena hadn't glared in a long time and when she did it was super scary.

"Look no time. This thing won't work if it's not a full moon!" said Noin as she brought out a small device that looked like a watch. All the girls had one actually. "Convientent is it not that the day we finally decide to go back is the only day we can go back!" smiled Dorothy bitterly. Bitter laughter went around. "It's time to go." Said Relena emotionless.

The dark alley was suddenly filled with a bright light. A soft breeze passed by as a single dove feather softly fell to the ground.

* * *

Ruby: So how was that? Through I had a lot of spelling mistakes! - 

Aqua: No comment

Pearl: Wow this is the first time that Aqua didn't say anything mean to Ruby-chan. (Checks her tempeture) She's not sick?

Diamond: What ever anyway please R&R this story!

Ruby: If you do then I'll give you -(Gets dragged off)

Everyone except Ruby: Come on Ruby no empty promises.


End file.
